koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sekigahara
The Battle of Sekigahara (関ケ原の戦い, Sekigahara no Tatakai) is largely considered to be one of the most decisive battles in the late Warring States period. Essentially, it is a power struggle for the right to rule the land after Hideyoshi's death. Other battles considered a part of this campaign are the siege at Fushimi Castle, the second siege at Ueda Castle, the Uesugi-Date conflict at Hasedo, the clash at Ōtsu Castle, and the Kyushu campaign at Ishigakibaru. The armies led by the main commanders first clashed at Kusegawa, but this battle decided the fate of both armies. Role in Games Samurai Warriors There are many possible outcomes to this battle in Samurai Warriors 2, but there are also certain events that remain consistent in most scenarios. Near the start of the battle, each army desires to protect their cannons while claiming the opposing army's artillery for their own. Ieyasu will order Magobei Fuse to fire at Mount Matsuo, in which Kobayakawa remains indecisive in a garrison. If the ploy fails, he will send Hanzō to threaten the man. If the Eastern Army succeeds in any of these schemes, Kobayakawa will defect and the morale for the Western side will decrease dramatically. Players are additionally given the option to allow or prevent Mori and Kikkawa switching allegiances by dealing with Ekei. Ginchiyo will also choose to charge the Eastern camp from the north, which may hamper the Eastern army's progress. Officers for the East may also choose to protect Naomasa Ii and Masanori Fukushima as they perform an overzealous charge against Mitsunari; losing them will lower ally morale. Yoshihiro will decide to retreat and pave his way through the Eastern Army if the Western Army begins to crumble. He will instantly route any NPC officer that he runs into, warning them on each instance to get out of his way. Defeating him is optional and he will die if the player chooses to do so. The East claims victory on Mitsunari's death and expand the Tokugawa's influence, eventually leading to the Siege of Osaka. Generally, the Western Army officers will be given the chance to route Ieyasu's forces by countering the Eastern Army's strategies. Ina will await in the upper-left garrison and charge downwards for the Western camp after some time passes. If the Eastern Army fares badly, Tadakatsu will ride to the center of the battlefield to raise the morale of his comrades. During this time, every Eastern officer will be in hyper mode and Mitsunari orders the player to stop Tadakatsu. Following his defeat, they can also pursue him at Edo Castle. There's also the instance where Ieyasu also dies upon his defeat such as in Motochika's story mode. Musashi begins his story here as a warrior on the fallen Western side and has to fight for his survival. During the fighting, Kojiro Sasaki will assassinate Tamehiro Hiratsuka and Hirotaka Terasawa. Major differences can also occur in certain characters' dream stages such as Yukimura, Nene, Masamune, Hideyoshi, Motochika and Yoshihiro's. Sekigahara may also act as the stage for one of Shingen and Kenshin's last showdowns with one another. For Samurai Warriors 3, the battlefield is shrouded in a fog of war. Masanori and Naomasa will arrogantly try to charge for Mitsunari while Sakon rains cannon fire on the battlefield. To get Hideaki to join the players on the Eastern Army, they must first clear out the fog and head to Mt. Matsuo. In Mitsuhide's story, Hideaki, Suketada Ogawa and Yasuharu Wakisaka stay loyal and refuse Nagamasa Kuroda's order to defect before attacking the Eastern Army. Warriors Orochi During Wu's story in Warriors Orochi, Sun Ce has just failed to rescue his father from Orochi. Called a traitor by his siblings, he confronts them here to work out their differences. Sun Ce's army starts in the center of the field, surrounded by cannons and four generals. Ina, as Sun Shang Xiang's friend, appears to test Sun Ce's resolve twice. Convinced that the older brother is truly thinking of his family, Ina decides to believe in his integrity. After some time passes, Sun Shang Xiang and Da Qiao appear to fight the ally forces. Sun Quan also enters the fray after the Sun sister's entrance, which allows the brothers to test the other's strength. After the conflict, a frustrated Sun Quan escapes and Sun Shang Xiang admits defeat. Although the Sun sister desired to make her brother pay for his carelessness, Ina convinces her to believe once more in Sun Ce. In Warriors Orochi 2, it will serve as the final stage for the Samurai story mode. Sakon will lead the united Shingen, Kenshin and Nobunaga forces to defeat the resurrected Orochi. A mist surrounds the battlefield and clouds the players vision of the map in the pause menu. With Sakon's forces crowded in the center, Masamune orders his troops to unleash their cannons. With barrage ensuing, Keiji springs an ambush on Shingen, who guards the main camp. Da Ji causes an illusion of falling rocks to disturb the army at Mount Matsuo, which Fu Xi volunteers to dispel. As the cannons and the aforementioned threats are dealt with, Sakon's army gains a significant morale boost. Da Ji tries to summon phantom soldiers to thwart the coalition's advance and a nearby Fu Xi will manipulate them for his own use. Defeating the vixen disperses the fog over the field and triggers the last push the army needs to charge. Warriors Orochi Z offers a new dream mode stage with Yoshitsune, Benkei and Kiyomori forming a Genpei era team against the heroes of the other time eras. Their allies are other notable figures from the Three Kingdoms era, such as Liu Biao, Gongsun Zan and others. With He Jin acting as the main ally leader, the Genpei team need to defend him while they defeat their other rivals. Many of the ally generals are not pleased to be teamed up with the player's party. Dong Zhuo falters against the Uesugi army's charge, Yuan Shao avoids Kiyomori's advice and is ambushed by Shingen, and Meng Huo and Zhang Jiao are "fished in" by Yoshihiro and Ieyasu's trap. Defeating the enemy generals that trap ally generals rectifies their weariness and restores morale. Nobunaga then orders Masamune and Yoshimoto's cannons to fire. Stopping all three cannon positions opens the gates to Nobunaga's fort. After the battle concludes, Yoshitsune renounces his temporary alliance with Kiyomori and leaves with Benkei. In Warriors Orochi 3 Hanbei and company head here to rescue Da Ji from Nezha and the Mystic army, tracking her down. Kessen In Kessen, this battle will decide who lives or dies for the remainder of the game's campaigns. The concepts of the Western and Eastern army remain after the battle's conclusion. In the Tokugawa camp, the pre-battle cutscene dramatizes the former Toyotomi general's reasons for joining Ieyasu. Moments before the battle commences, Ieyasu sees a vision of Nobunaga bidding him to continue his legacy. Determined to win, Ieyasu draws out his sword and, whilst declaring his desire to rule, cleaves the mist enshrouding the battlefield. Scoring a victory in this battle acts as the first step for Ieyasu's path as shogun. By contrast, the Western Army scenario touches on some of the generals' conflicting feelings regarding Mitsunari. Undeterred by news of betrayal amongst their ranks, Mitsunari marches into battle. He swears to protect the Toyotomi family and repay his debt to the late Hideyoshi. If Mitsunari wins this battle, he will pursue the fleeing Ieyasu with reinforcements from the Sanada troops. Losing any major battle after this will usually result in Mitsunari, Sakon, or Otani's deaths. Winning every battle for the Toyotomi side will secure their family's reign by Mitsunari's hand. Depending on the actions of the player, the armies will fight at Sekigahara again as their final battle. The area serves as a battle ground twice in Kessen III. While escorting his sister to her future husband, Nobunaga has to simultaneously protect her from his rivals. He returns here once more after the incident at Honnoji to "revive" his name to the public eye and surprise the Akechi troops. Saihai no Yukue Sekigahara is the main setting for Saihai no Yukue. The player sees the game from Mitsunari's point of view which villainies Ieyasu. The story explores characters and famous events before the main confrontation. Though Mitsunari is routed by Ieyasu, he escapes capture and reappears with three generals. With two additional generals as reinforcements, he turns the tide of the battle and ends the conflict by sunset the same day. Historical Information Gallery Sekigahara_(SW2).png|Samurai Warriors 2 stage image File:Sekigahara-sw3.jpg|Concept artwork for Samurai Warriors 3 Sekigahara.jpg|Warriors Orochi stage image Saihai-sekigahara-honjinmorning.jpg|Western army main camp in early morning for Saihai no Yukue Sekigahara-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Samurai Cats themed wallpaper Category:Samurai Warriors Battles